This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a self-service device, particularly an automated cash machine, having an operating unit comprising an operating panel for entering alphanumeric characters and/or control data and having a cover surface having a plurality of edges bounding a recess, whereby the operating panel is encompassed.
2. Discussion
A self-service device is known from DE 197 39 771 A1 comprising an operating unit having an operating panel for entering alphanumeric characters and/or control data. A sensor unit is assigned to the operating panel serving to detect an overlay attached to the operating panel with fraudulent intent by swindlers. This overlay is an operating panel prepared by the swindler, by means of which key operations of the person using the self-service device can be spied out. However, the sensor unit requires the placement of sensors above a plane of extension of the operating panel, which is undesirable with respect to the risk of vandalism.
A self-service device having an operating unit is known from DE 10 2005 002 622 A1 that provides an operating panel for entering alphanumeric characters and/or control data. The operating panel is set in a recess of a cover surface of the operating unit, with narrow edges of a recess in the cover surface abutting directly against edges of the operating panel. A visual protection element is assigned to the operating panel that is raised around the edges of the operating panel and protects a user of the self-service device from unwanted viewing by outsiders when entering alphanumeric characters. The visual protection element has dome-shaped attaching means around the edges that engage holes in the cover surface so that the visual protection element can be mounted on an underside of the cover surface by a snap ring or a nut engaging the inserted dome-shaped mounting element. The disadvantage of the known self-service device is that when attaching the security element to the cover surface an adjustment must be undertaken regarding the type of attachment or the location of the attachment of the operating unit itself to the cover surface.